After the fundraising event
by break the spell
Summary: This takes place at the end of Series 16: 46. 'Going, Going...' This is my idea of what could've happened between Colette and Fletch when they leave the fundraising event.
1. The night after the fundraising event

Hi, this is my first Holby story. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Once the fundraising event had finished Colette and Fletch walked outside.  
"So what are you up to now? Asked Fletch.  
"Hmm, going home, it is half one" she said while giving him a big smile.  
"Where's my invite?" He laughed.  
"Haven't you got your own home to go to?"  
"Yeah but your not there" He said while giving her a pouty face.  
They both looked at each other with big smirks on their faces until Fletch broke the silence.  
"What you can't leave me hanging after that kiss!"  
"Fine but your paying for the taxi back to mine then"  
Fletch had an even bigger smile "Deal".

The taxi came about five minutes later as she booked it earlier. They both climbed in the back and Fletch almost fell on top of her where he had a bit to much to drink. As the hotel weren't very far from Colette's house it only took 10 minutes, but they spend the whole time just smiling at each other.  
Fletch gave the taxi driver the money and they both walked up to Colette's door.  
"Come on Colette, I'm freezing!"  
"Its not that bad you wuss, ah found them"  
"Your mean! Just hurry up and open the door".  
They both took there coats off and hung them up and when Colette turned around Fletch quickly stole a kiss.  
"Hey" she giggled.  
Fletch swept her off her feet and attempted to carry her up the stairs.  
"Put me down Fletch! Your going to kill me!"  
"No I'm not"  
Then he tripped and almost dropped her.  
"Fine walk up, I was just trying to be romantic".  
They both went into Colette's bedroom and sat on the bed.  
"Im so tired, I can't even be bothered to get out of my dress"  
He gave her a cheeky smile. "I can help you get undressed"  
"Ok well undo the zip at the back for me"  
As he climbed behind her he undid the zip and then kept kissing the back of her neck.  
"Stop it, it tiggles" she squealed.  
She quickly stood up took the dress off and put on her short pink and white flowery pyjamas.  
"You look so sexy my lovely collywobble"  
"Don't call me that, its embarrassing, and shouldn't you get out of your suit?"  
"Ok"  
He quickly got undressed and was stood there in his pink boxers. Colette started laughing but he didn't know why until he looked down and realised what colour he was wearing.  
"They were white, its just they got mixed with a red t-shirt"  
"Whatever"

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the bed and kissed her.  
"Your in trouble collywobble"  
Then he started to tiggle her and she started giggling.  
"Stop it! Please, I beg you!"  
"Nah, where's the fun in that collywobble"  
He kept tiggling her for another 5 minutes then she bit him.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"For tiggling me"  
"Aww come here my collywobble"  
He climbed under the blanket and pulled her under and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.  
"I've missed this. Us."  
"I know me too. Although I was shocked to see you when you turned up in work"  
They both smiled at each other and kissed again.  
"How about we have some sleep and I'll make you breakfast in bed"  
"That would be nice" she smiled.  
They both got comfy and he pulled her closer and turned off the lamp. Just as she was about to fall asleep he kissed her on the head and whispered "I love you collywobble"  
"I love you too" then she fell asleep. He watched her for about 10 minutes until he fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed it so far :)

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Colette's and Fletch's day out

The next morning Fletch woke up first. He sneaked out of bed and quietly went downstairs into the kitchen. He started making the cooked breakfast for him and Colette and while it was cooking he quickly ran outside to her rose from her rose bush growing in the garden. Then he found a tall glass and put it on her tray and dished up their breakfast. He quietly carried his breakfast up and put it outside by the door and went back down to get hers. He quietly opened the bedroom door and placed his plate on the windowsill and her tray on her bed side table. Then he climbed back into bed and kissed her on her for head saying

"Good morning my beautiful collywobble"

Her eyes opened and she gave him an evil glare. Then he laughed

"When you try giving me an evil glare, it would help if you didn't have a smile on your face"

She poked her tongue out at him and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Anyway eat your breakfast I made before it gets cold. Oh crap, I left my breakfast on the windowsill"

Colette laughed "You idiot, but thank you"

He climbed out of bed and grabbed his breakfast and got back into bed.

They stayed in bed for an hour after they finished eating their breakfast so that they could relax and talk. Fletch looked at his watch and seen it was 10:14.

"How about we get ready and go bowling?"

Colette smiled. "I haven't been for such a long time, I would love too!"

"Well go get dressed then"

"Ok"

Then as she was about to get out of bed he pulled her arm and kneeled up to give her a kiss. Fletch quickly got his trousers on and took the tray down to go and wash the dishes. Colette quickly jumped in the shower and run back to her room. She opened her wardrobe, but didn't know what to wear. Fletch came back up and looked at her with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well you're stood there in your towel looking a bit confused, and you've been up here for half an hour and are nowhere near ready. Well I'm going to jump in the shower and see if you're ready when I get out"

"Shut up, just go and de-smell" and she pushed him out of the door with a spare towel and his shirt.

He came back in 5 minutes later.

"And you're still not dressed; you look exactly the same as you were 5 minutes ago accept you're a bit dryer"

"Your mean do you know that, I just don't know what to wear"

Then Fletch got a good idea.

"Ok I got an idea; I'll choose what you wear"

Then she laughed

"You choose what I wear; you have got to be kidding me"

"Come on Colette, please"

"Ok then"

She sat on the bed while Fletch looked in her wardrobe. She sat there laughing as he was putting the dresses against himself while looking in the mirror. Then he pulled a corset-burlesque style dress out with a big smile.

"I am not wearing that!"

"How about you put it on for me tonight. And just wondering, but why have you got it? Is it your little job or hobby on the side"

"Hey! And it was for my cousin's hen night last year, and who says you're coming back tonight?"

"Me"

Then he put it back in and had another look. Then he pulled out a strapless red skater and a black cardigan.

"Wear this"

Colette smiled and nodded. She quickly got dressed and did her make-up.

"You don't need make up you look beautiful already"

"I do, I have a little spot on my forehead and it's horrible"

He took a closer look.

"Don't look"

"It's tiny, I can barely see it"

She turned around to look in the mirror to finish her make-up and he picked up her hairbrush and started to brush her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Brushing your hair obviously"

"Well how about you curl it for me?"

"Wow that's a lot of trust. What if I burn you? But yeah I will, let me just plug them in a minute"

"Don't forget the heat protection spray"

He sprayed her hair with the heat protection spray but by time she finished her make-up he had only done six curls.

"Give it hear otherwise we're going to be all year"

"Fine"

She curled the rest of her hair in 10 minutes and then they both grabbed the coats and left.

Fletch went around to the drives side of the car.

"Can I drive you car?"

"Hmm, Ok"

"Yay"

"You sounded like a little girl"

"Your mean"

"Just get in drive"

They got to the bowling alley and booked a lane. They were both exited as it had been so long since any of them had been bowling.

"Hey collwobble, I bet you I'll win"

"Don't call me that!"

"You didn't mind last night"

"I was too tired to care"

They got their bowling shoes and went to their lane. Fletch put their names in, he put Colette first as collywobbles and then his name.

"Seriously"

"That's what you get for letting me put the names in. Anyway you're first"

Colette picked up the orange ball and bowled it down, and then Fletch started laughing as she only hit four pins down with two balls.

"I told you I'm going to win"

Then when it was his turn he hit down eight pins.

"Yeah" and then Fletch started doing a silly happy dance.

As the game got through Colette was getting better and got the first strike, and then in her next go she got another strike.

Then Fletch sighed "Oh crap"

Colette came over saying "Loser" in funny voices.

By the end of the game Colette won, she had 89 points and Fletch only had 64 points.

"What's the time?" Colette asked Fletch.

"Wow, it's already one o'clock"

"Good I'm hungry lets go for food"

Fletch took her hand and lead her out to the car.

"How do you fancy a picnic in the castle grounds?"

"That would be great; except for we haven't got a picnic"

"Oh I made one when you were in the shower"

"Ok then"

They got to the castle in 10 minutes, and they walked into the castle grounds. They found a shady patch under the trees by the lake. They sat down for their picnic, and spend a lot of it talking. He then moved closer to her and pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. Then she tilted her head up and kissed him back. Then they sat leaning against the tree for half an hour with their arms around each other, until Fletch suggested a stroll through the castle grounds.

They spend a few hours walking through the castle grounds and the surrounding fields.

"Look at the horses, they are so lush"

Then Colette walked toward them. She stood at the fence stroking them.

"I got an idea, how about we go horse riding sometime?"

Fletch laughed.

"Me on a horse"

"Go on, it's fun, and relaxing"

"Ok, I'll try"

"Yay" then she gave him a big hug.

"Oh yeah, can you remember that restaurant we went to on our first date?"

"Yeah it was beautiful in there; I actually haven't been there since we split up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just I've always thought of it as our special place"

"You're so sweet" Then he gave a kiss on her hand.

"Anyway, it's booked for six, so we probably walk back because it's going to take an hour to get back to the castle and then it will only take 15 minutes from their"

When they got back to the castle they went to get her car and drove to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant and the waiter led them to a table by the window, and it had a rose in the middle of a table with candles.

"It looks so beautiful"

"And it's all for you"

Then he gave her a quick kiss then pulled her seat out so she could sit down. They ordered the food and drinks and talked while they waited for the food to come. It didn't take long as was brought out 10 minutes later. They both enjoyed the meal and Colette found it funny when Fletch almost dropped a bit of source down his shirt.

"Are you having the chocolate cake with ice cream?"

"Of course, it's my usual, and are you having the hot cookie with ice cream?

"Definitely"

The waiter brought over their desserts and drink.

"It looks delicious" then Colette picked up her spoon and went straight for the chocolate cake.

Then when they were eating Colette stole a bit of the cookie.

"Hey, you stole my cookie!"

Colette laughed.

"Sharing is caring"

"Oh ok then, I'll have a bit of your cake"

"Oh don't touch my cake!"

But she was too slow. They both ended up with chocolate around their mouths so they started laughing at each other. Fletch quickly went to pay the waiter and then they walked to the car.

When they got in the car Colette was shocked at the time.

"It's already 8:45, we spent ages there!"

"I know Colette, I can read. Anyway, we are going to stop at my house so I can get some clothes and then we can go to yours"

"Ok"

He ran into his house and about 10 minutes later he came out with a big bag.

"Let's go, to collywobble land and beyond"

"Seriously, collywobble land and beyond"

"Yeah, let's have some music"

He put on 'I would do anything for love' by Meatloaf and was singing along.

They got to her house in about 10 minutes so they walked up to her door. Fletch took the bag upstairs while Colette went to get a bottle of wine and two glasses. He came down and sat down next to her.

"You look so beautiful"

Then Colette started to blush, and then he kissed her.

"You're so cute when you blush"

"Shut up, and just kiss me" and she leant back in to kiss him.

After a while she fell asleep in his arms so he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bed and tucked her in. He quickly got undressed and got into bed next to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.


	3. Before work

Hi :) sorry for taking a long time to update the next chapter. But things have been crazy with a new job and my nan being in hospital.

This is only short but hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.

Thank you for all the reviews so far :) xxx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The alarm clock started playing some cheery music as it was 5:30 in the morning. Fletch tried rolling over to turn it off but fell of the bed.

"Ouch"

Colette laughed and leaned over to turn it off.

"That was silly. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that hurt though. Anyway, you go and get ready and I'll go and make breakfast"

"Ok, make me a smoothie and toast"

"What do you want in it?"

"I want half a banana, a couple of strawberries, blueberries and a bit of orange juice"

"Yes princess collywobble"

He got up off the floor and gave her a quick kiss then went downstairs and she quickly went into the shower. She came down 15 minutes later and he just finished making breakfast.

"At least it didn't take you as long to get ready this morning"

"Oi, cheeky, and where's my breakfast?"

"Now who's being cheeky"

They ate the breakfast together and the Fletch got ready. By seven they were both ready to leave.

As they had half an hour before they needed to be there, they decided to walk to the hospital taking a short cut through the woods that Colette found a few weeks ago.

"So your clever idea was to walk through the woods, at about seven in the morning when it's still quite dark. I can barely see anything"

"Stop moaning I thought it would be nice. And maybe you should eat your carrots"

"Eat my carrots, you don't, I can remember that one time we were on a train and you were gagging because you tried eating a carrot stick"

"Shut up and leave me alone"

"Aww come here Col"

He left go of her hand and put it around her and gave her a kiss on her fore head. Fetches' laces undone on his trainers so he went to lean against a tree to do them up. Colette carried on walking then Fletch heard her scream and a big sound.

"Colette!"

He ran in the direction she was walking and seen a big hole in the ground. He tried to see if he could see her but it was too dark.

"Colette!" He shouted.

But at first he couldn't hear anything. Then he heard her call his name quietly.

"Colette. Are you ok?"

"My leg! Ahhhh!"

"What?"

But he didn't get an answer. Then he kneeled close to the edge to see if he could see her. But then the ground underneath him fell.

"Ow crap that hurt. Colette?"

He could see her lying there with a big cut on her head. He grabbed her phone from her coast pocket so that he could get some light. He then could see that she had dislocated her right patella and had an open fracture on her right lower leg and quite a bit of blood.

He rang the emergency services and told them what happened and roughly where they were, but they told him that they may be a while as they don't know the exact location. Then her phone popped up saying battery low 10%.

"Crap!"

He moved over to Colette and held her hand.

"Colette! Come on! Wake up!"

He could see her eyes open slightly.

"What you doing down here?"

"I thought I would drop in and say hi. Literally"

She laughed but then screamed in pain.

"Sorry. Anyway helps on its way"

She screamed a few more times then passed out again. This happened a few times with her coming around then passing out again. About 15 minutes later he could hear people calling his name.

"Down here!"

Then he saw a bright light being shined down on him.

"Ok, Fletch. How are you doing down there?" Jeff said.

"I'm ok, but Colette's not good. She dislocated her right patella and got an open fracture"

"Ok were going to get you out"

For another hour paramedics and fire-fighters worked together to get them both out of the hole. Then he saw Dixie just as he was pulled to the top.

"I know we missed you but you couldn't have just popped in for a cuppa"

"Yeah well this weren't part of the plan"

"Ok, anyway Jeff and Big Mac is just putting Colette into the ambulance now.

Colette woke up just as she was being put into the ambulance.

"Oww"

"Hey princess, here breathe on this"

Jeff handed Colette the mouth piece which was attached to the entonox.

"Colette" Then Fletch ran in to the back of the ambulance and held her hand.

Big Mac got in the front of the ambulance while Dixie jumped into the back with Jeff.

In about 5 minutes they arrived at the ED.


	4. At the hospital

Hi, thankyou for the reviews.

Here is the next chaper, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes later. As they got out of the ambulance Connie and Tess was waiting for them.

"Alright this is Colette Sheward, 45. Pulse is 136, BP is 130/84 and resps are 16. She fell into a hole. She cut her head and was knocked unconscious and has drifted in and out of consciousness a couple of times since. She also has dislocated her right patella and had an open fracture on her right lower leg. Oh and you will need to take a look at Fletch, although he kept saying he's alright"

"Ok. Thankyou Dixie".

"Hi Tess"

"What the hell have you been up to? You're not supposed to fall down holes"

"Haha it weren't part of the plan"

They both walked into resus and they just put Colette on the bed.

"Ok Colette I'm going to put your patella back into place then sort your fracture out, so just keep taking deep breaths of the entonox"

"Ok, but where's Fletch?"

"I'm here Col" He took hold of her hand then she screamed really loud as Connie twisted her lower leg to get the knee cap back into place.

"It bloody hurts!"

"Ok, Colette know I'm going to push your bone back into place"

Connie quickly pushed the bone back in and aligned the lower leg.

"Ahh it hurts!"

"Ok Col, it's done, just keep breathing, and now I might need my hand checked where you squeezed it so hard"

"Sorry"

Then Connie interrupted them.

"I'm going to send you down to x-ray and for a head CT, and Fletch go with Charlie and have your head cleaned up and I want you to have a head CT as well"

About 2 hours later Fletch walked into Colette's cubical and seen her lying there sleeping.

"Hey Col, wakey wakey"

"Oh hey you"

"I spoke to Connie and she said that your leg is aligned fine and so you won't need an operation and your head CT was fine"

"And yours?"

"They said they couldn't find a brain so they said that I had no brain to damage"

They both sat there laughing.

"Yeah and I was lucky all I got was a couple of bruises and scratches".

"Good, how is your hand?"

"It's ok"

Fletch held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Anyway I'm going to pop home and get some stuff so that I can stay with you for however long it takes you to get better and to make sure your ok. I've also been up stairs to let them know what happened and they all said get well soon and Adele said stop playing Alice in wonderland"

"Ha ok, oh and get me something to wear home"

"Ok Collywobble"

"You haven't called me that in a while"

"I know any way see you later"

"Ok"

He gave her a quick kiss and left.


End file.
